


Ouch

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash had met before... in civvies. But they didn't know.





	

Dick was the coolest person I had ever met (or so I thought). We had only met twice, but I already thought of him that way. I kinda wondered what he'd thought of me. So, I decided to ask. I sent him a text along the lines of:

"Hey, Dick! I was just wondering, what do you think of me? It's just, you're like the coolest person I've ever met, and I would really like to hang out more. Be completely honest, I'd really like to know. :)"

So, yeah... he didn't reply for a while, but about two weeks later, I got a reply. It was something along the lines of:

"Umm I don't know. Sorry, dude, if I'm being honest, you're kinda weird. You talk way too much, and you're a little annoying. No offence."

Ouch. Just, ouch. Ever since that, I've been distant, and not so clingy. I've also talked less. 

Today, I saw Dick again. Well, technically I've been seeing him almost every day for TWO YEARS. But I didn't know it was him until now. 

Over those two years, we became best friends. Practically inseparable. As Robin and Kid Flash. Now, as we reveal our identities, I feel that will change.

He's staring at me, shocked, probably remembering the same thing as I am. The day that a sad little 11 year old me tried making friends with that snobby little 9 year old him. All I can think is OUCH. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but I speed outta there. Not really in the mood at the moment to deal with that. More in the mood to go cry myself to sleep and lock myself in my room for the next month.


End file.
